This grant is for the Fundus Photograph Reading Center for the Macular Photocoagulation Study (MPS). The MPS is a multi-center randomized clinical trial designed to answer the question: Is the use of argon laser photocoagulation to obliterate extrafoveal new vessel membranes of benefit in preventing loss of central vision in patients with Senile Macular Degeneration or Ocular Histoplasmosis. The Reading Center reviews all fundus photographs and fluorescein angiograms of patients entered into the study at the clinical centers for the following purposes: 1. To insure that patients selected for the MPS at the various clinical centers meet the eligibility criteria. 2. To insure that photocoagulation treatment is carried out according to protocol. 3. To determine complications associated with treatment. 4. To classify eyes according to distance of neovascularization from the center of the fovea. 5. To describe pathology present in eyes reaching defined points for both treated and not treated eyes.